The present application relates generally to the field of airbags in automotive vehicles, and more specifically relates to a mechanism for providing tension to a side-impact airbag during deployment to tailor its deployment trajectory as well as its final (i.e., completed deployment) position and deployed geometry to provide improved occupant protection.